Chapter Seventy-Four of Doom
The seventy-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny Bonus # 5: Part One Water from the shores was carried in a small bucket further into the land. CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR OF DOOM Caitlyn tried not to think too hard as she swung Sfyrí through the crowd of her own former teammates. Despite that, she still unconsciously held back a little more than she would have for any other opponent. Dana and Yliaster were using their swords to break through the opposition nonlethally. Even Fred was aiming his explosives at a bit of a distance so the targets would be at the edges of the damage. None of them were trying to kill. Rune faced the Minotaur, who levelled a blade at Rune's head. Rune ignored it and pushed him aside and tried to jump over Garfield. When Garfield rose to prevent that, Rune slid beneath him and continued running forward. A couple of Trachius's men slammed into Rune and tried pushing him back. Rune resisted with all his effort. He reached out with one hand, merely an inch away from Trachius's. When that didn't work, he grabbed the two people holding him by the heads and slammed them together. Neither of them went down, but their grips loosened. "What's that? You want this?" Trachius asked, gesturing to the ring. "It's Javier's ring," Rune said angrily. "Give it back. Now." Yliaster, meanwhile, stood in single combat against Garfield. Sword versus claws. Roy started to move toward them, but Yliaster raised a hand. "Sorry, but this is my fight. You can take someone else on." Roy thought for a second, then ran away from the fight. "You know, this is kinda useless," Fred said. "These things are meant for, you know, not holding back." "Toss one here," Caitlyn called out to him. Fred did so, and Caitlyn used Sfyrí to send it flying straight to Trachius. "Okay... now!" "Ékri̱xi̱!" Fred shouted. The sphere exploded in front of Trachius, sending him back a little. "Right... Cyclopes are way tougher than humans, so we don't have to hold back so much if we aim for him." "Meanwhile, I'll focus on El Tauro here," Dana said, gesturing to the Minotaur. She slashed at the Minotaur, leaving a gash which might have been fatal had it not moved. "Dana, no!" Rune called, distracting him long enough for Trachius to get a good swipe in. "The Minotaur is one of Kaleséi's animals. Once I get the ring back I might be summoning him! Please, don't make him mad before we can do so." "That's seriously your reasoning?" Trachius asked. Caitlyn shrugged. "It's empathetic toward what is literally a monster, it automatically assumes that Rune's definitely going to win, it makes everything a thousand times harder, but it makes sense. Exactly the kind of reasoning we've come to expect from Rune." "Can I at least take the sea monster?" Dana jerked a thumb at Maelstrom. "Sure, knock yourself out," Caitlyn said. "Team Triangle, you are a very strange lot," Yliaster muttered as he blocked another of Garfield's swipes. "You should see us when we're not being serious," Fred responded. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Seventy-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Seventy-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 15 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page